Done With Hiding
by The Dark Angel from hell01
Summary: I do not in any way shape or form own the harry potter book series nor do i own the  movie. This is just how i think things would have gone if Voldemort had a daughter. I hope you like it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**August 31 :**

**It's been sixteen years since I have been put into hiding by my fathers hand. Today will be the day that I will go to Hogwarts a school of Whitchcraft and Wizardry. I was supposed to go when I was eleven, but my dad made it so the letters couldn't find me. I don't have a name so my father allowed me to name myself, as long as I don't use his name. I am not allowed to use my fathers last name because he is Lord Voldemort and he does not wish to be discovered just yet. So I have named myself Katherine Pierce. **

** I have been told that when I am in the school I am to say that I am an adopted child, because my parents vanished when I was a baby. I am told that when I get to Hogwarts everyone will underestimate me, and that I am to act like I know only what I am supposed to know at the time, otherwise the whole school itself will grow suspicious. I have also been told that I must not use any of the dark magic that my father has taught me, or I will surely be expelled. I have heard Lucius Malfoy's boy talk of the different houses that the school has. I will make sure that under no circumstances will I be placed in Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw. **

**Hufflepuff sounds like some weird kind of pastry yuck. Gryffindor is the house that the mud blood is in along with the disgusting Harry Potter himself. The thought of me being placed in Gryffindor with a mud blood and a disgrace to wizardry disturbs me, and will probably give me nightmares. Hopefully I will be place in the house of Slytherin with Draco, that way I will have a partner in crime that knows everything that there is to harass Potter with. **

**Just the thought of this made me smirk and laugh evilly. No wonder my father says I am more like him than my mum. Well this is all I have time to write tonight since I have to wake up at three and go to my pretend "real home and family" whom I have charmed into thinking that I am their adopted daughter. Goodnight.**

**-With hatred-**  
><strong> Katherine Pierce - Death Eater.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**The family that I charmed to be my fake foster parents are so weird and filthy. The muggle world is disgusting and just plain repulsing. I wonder how these people manage to be happy here. If it were me I would go insane by the end of the first three days! Only a few more hours and I will be on my way to platform nine and three quarters. From there it is on to Hogwarts and back into the wizarding world.**

**"So are you excited about going to your new school?" asked Isobel my 'fake' adoptive mother.**

** "Not really." I replied not wanting to talk to her, or any of them for that matter. **

**"What exactly does not really mean?" she asked yet another question. **

**"It means not really. What the hell else would it mean?" I replied not in the mood to even hear this woman's voice.**

** "Oh… ok." was all she said back.**

** Finally I can listen to my music in peace. As I cranked up the volume on my ipod I started to stare out of the dark tinted window. It's amazing how slow muggle cars go.****I could have sworn I was sitting in that uncomfortable seat for at least an hour or maybe even two. **

**"We're here." I barely heard Isobel speak. **

**Snapping out of the weird trance that I seemed to have been in, I started to take in my surroundings. It seemed that she was right we were clearly at the train station. "It seems that we are. I can take it from here." I said not even bothering to say thank you for driving me here.**

**As I was walking away I hear Isobel say "What no goodbye?"**

** I turned around and walked back to where she was standing. I looked at her and flatly said "Goodbye," and started to walk away yet again. Isobel still didn't get the point but yelled after me "Bye sweetie! Have fun!" People were staring at me as I walked to the where the center of platform nine, and ten were. Is it really that unusual for a sixteen year old girl to be alone at a train station?**

**If I remember it correctly, I am supposed to get a running start and go through the wall between the two platforms that I am now standing at. I thought "Here goes nothing," and started towards the wall. I felt a slight breeze when I was 'supposed' to hit the wall, the next thing I new the scenery around me had changed completely!**

**There are wizards everywhere! This feels so weird being out in the world with more wizards for the first time. I'll get used to it soon enough. "Well who would we 'ave here?" a very tall and large man with long and matted looking hair came up to me with three others and asked.****I immediately noticed Potter and the mudblood so I figured that the red headed boy was Weasley. **

**"Bloody 'ell! She's hot!" Ron said from behind Harry and Hermione.**

** All heads immediately turned to look at Ron. "What? Oh wait I said that out loud didn't I?" he said with and awkward look on his face. **

**"Yeah. You did!" Hermione yelled and than immediately slapped him in the face. **

**Well I guess those two are together, hence forth the slap. Potter and the weird looking man laughed at the scene that had just played out before them. I just stood there blank faced trying to figure out if I should get on the train, or should I wait for them to finish their strange conversation. I decided to get on the train. I started walking towards the first car that I saw. **

**"Where' ye goin' missy?" the man asked as I started to walk away.**

** "Just to get on the train and wait to leave. I don't think I caught your names?" I replied.**

** "You seem to be right on that. My name's Haggrid. That there's Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Haggrid replied pointing to each of the three before me.**

** "I'm Katherine." was all I said because I was trying to make this conversation as short as possible.**

** "Well it was nice meeting you. Maybe we'll see you around?" Ron said and asked. **

**"Yeah maybe." I said as I again headed for the train.**

** I had just about made it to the door of one of the cars as I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Sometimes I wonder if you two ever stop eating at all!" **

**"Well yeah we do 'cuz everyone gets full at some point." another guy answered.**

** "Disgusting. You two seem to never get full…on anything. You're like bottomless pits!" the guy with the familiar voice spoke again. I slowly turned around to see if the person that went with the voice was who I thought it was. Surely enough it was. The voice belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy. I quickly turned around, smiled to myself and got on the train…**

**[Draco]**

**"Sometimes I wonder if you two ever stop eating at all!" I said to Crabbe and Goyle because they were eating yet again.**

** "Well yeah we do 'cuz everyone gets full at some point." Crabbe answered with a mouth full of cupcake. **

**"Disgusting. You two seem to never get full…on anything! You're like bottomless pits!" I replied in utter disgust. **

**That had done it, neither of them had the guts to argue with me again after what happened last time. As I was about to yell at some girl to hurry up and get on the train already so we could get on, she turned around and I think I stopped breathing. **

**"Did either of you know who she is?" I asked Crabbe and Goyle trying to find out who the mystery girl is. "No, but she looks new." Crabbe said. **

**Seconds later Goyl followed by saying "Never seen her before. Looks new. Maybe she'll be put in Slytherin…"**

** Damn. "She better be in Slytherin. Crabbe, Goyle make sure my things make it onto the train. I'm going to see who the new girl is." I said to the two morons hoping that they could at least follow those simple instructions.**


End file.
